Hearing Voices
by BlackwaterCanon
Summary: Okay, Leah Breathe" It was just sam and I now, Urh. "Leah getting angry with me now won't help change you back" No, but it will help me to think of you as a sack of c***!. The story of leah phasing and Harry's Heart attack from Leahs POV. One Shot


I lay on my bed, facing the pale ceiling, not thinking of anything in particular. Just what the hell I ever did to deserve this. I did like my life, well I used to. Heck I used to be "Nice". But I guess no-one thinks so anymore. Meh. Not like that going to keep me up at night! I thought to myself sarcastically. It got too cramped with me and my thoughts in the small little room. I still remembered all the times Sam would sneak me out in the middle of the night. That seemed like a completely different person to me know. And all the precoius little happy snaps of our high school years. It was even messier. Back then it was neat, a pristine pale pink and now it was just another fucking room.

I walked down stairs to see my Precious little brother sitting watching the TV. Seth was five years younger than me, a long time for my parents to wait for another child, personally I liked to think that their TV broke myself. But I'm grateful now, at least they have one child thats not a complete screw up. Then I saw what Seth was watching. Legally Blonde, dear motherfucking God, so much for _Normal._ What fourteen year old boy in his right mind would be watching Legally Blonde?  
"Seth, turn this the fuck over" I said as I sat on the recliner, across the room from Seth.  
"No! It's almost over, you can havve the remote then if you'd like" He said, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Seth, are you gender confused? It's Legally Blonde! now unless you want us to do Mani-Pedi's after the movie finnishes, give me the damn remote!" Seth Flinched slightly at the end there, poor kid. needs to toughen up if he wants to survive the real would, I scoffed internally _like that would have helped me....._

By the time I had withdrawn myself from my thoughts, Seth had gone back to the movie.  
Good for nothing little brother. I looked up at the screen, I had actually seen this movie, with Emily of all people, before everything got so fucked up. It was the bit at the end, where after she wins the case, turns the dickhead of an ex-boyfriend down, and she's graduating. We watched it right here, heck, I even thought the DVD was mine now, come to think of it. Halleujah mmy broblems were now solved because I owned _Legally Blonde. _She had graduated now, and the screen is turning to Emmett, Her Boyfriend. The little white writing at the bottom of the sreen makes me want to kill myself, well not me, a nother certain someone who deserved it.

_Emmett is proposing to Elle, Tonight._

I had to remind myself to keep breathing, and not to throw anything of course. Sam and I had gotten to this stage, he bought the ring and he even took my darling little brother to pick it out. We were just out of high school and My cousin Emily had come down from the Makah Rez for my graduation party. Bonfire of course, so creative, I almost want to roll my eyes at myself. I started to think back to that night, Sam had gone all weird on me.... little did I know about how he was going to Dump me for someone who was virtually my sister.... Worst of all everyone except Seth seemed to think it was all for the better. And they think I'm going to be the Bridesmaid... Ha!

"I SAID TO TURN IT THE FUCK OFF SETH!!!!!" I felt so out of control. not that everything was perfectly working out before, but still.

"Leah Sarah Clearwater, Language!" My Dad yelled out from the porch

"Whow.... Leah are you alright?" Seth was up from the couch and was walking towards me looking very worried.

I looked down to my hands to find that they were shaking violently. I tried to stop myself by leaning on the side table but to my absolute shock, I pulled my hands away seconds later to find that I had splintered the wood.

Seth looked back at me... his eyes almost falling out of thier sockets. _I have to get out of here... What is wrong with me?_

I stormed out of the door, past my mother trying to force feed my father a salad, out of the gate, and into the woods....

The snesation taking hold of my body was like nothing else I had ever felt. I was looking down at my hands, shaking violently and it took over my body completely. I felt my two feet explode out from under me, rocketing me forward.

I was at a loss of what to think. What was happening to me? I forced myself to open my eyes.  
I was standing in a meadow at the edge of the forest. I was so high up and Motherfuck! I had Paws! What the Fuck is wrong with me? Am I hallucenating? Then I heard it....  
_ Oh My God_

What on earth? I'm hearing voices now too? though I do think I have Paws, the voices even seem normal.

_Is that Leah? Oh My God._

_What the Hell? Leah Seriously?_

_Whow Man._

And then it dawned on me. I wasn't Hearing just any voices, they were the voices of Jacob, Embry and worst of All, Sam.....

_Leah, Seriously._

_Leah, you have to calm down, If you don't you will nnever be able to phase back._

It was Motherfucking Sam. He had no damn right to tell me what to do. If I want to have a fit, I will have an effing fit. Just like he dumped me for my best friend, instead of wanting me the dickhead.

_Lee-lee we can hear what your thinking..._

It was Sam.  
He sounded regretful. Good, because he should the Ass.

_Leah, It's for coordination purposes. But every thought, every secret you have, there are not secret any more....._

It was Jacob this time, Seth's Motherfucking idol.  
But Reading my mind? That is some fucking crap.

_It's not rubbish Lee-lee.  
It's who we are. _

That dickhead had some nerve. I hadn't been called Lee-lee since my Graduation Party.  
Lee-lee was who I was, the fun, care-free girl who smiled. Cause she was happy...

What am I?

I asked the mind rapists

_Think of our history Leah, legend has it that we are descended from wolves, spirit wolves. Got the right story now? _

_But what does this mean to me? I asked_

_Were here to protect our tribe Leah. Sam used my name, wise I thought._

Your a Spirit Wolf Leah. Your Spirit takes on a human and wolf form. Leah, you'll be able to phase between the two to best protect the pack.

What the F-U-C-K? what the hell does that make us? And what the fuck are we protecting them from?

_Werewolves Baby! gotta protect the Pack from the Bloodsuckers_

Embry interrupted the serious conversation with his idiocy. Wait Bloodsuckers?

_Yes Leah, The Bloodsucking Cullens and all the other freaks of Nature..._

Jacob was very bitter. So it was true about what they said about the Cullens. Huh, Guess Bella Swan was crazier than first thought.

Seriously though, Vampires are real.?!?!!!

_Leave Bella out of this!_

Jacob growled, wow he took the werewolf thing a little too seriously.

_Enough! Leah you need to think Calmly. Focus on your human body. And if your concentrating, you'll be able to change back.  
Jake, Embry can you two go and get Quil, Paul and Jared. Jet the truck, round up the elders tell them to meet us at the clearwaters. And erm some clothes for Leah... Pick up Emily before you leave too...._

_Okay Leah Breathe..._

It was just Sam and Myself now. Urgh....

_Leah, getting Angry with me won't get you to change back._

It does make me happy though, to think of you as a sack of crap.

_Leah... Not now.. we need to talk, just concentrate on phasing back._

Yes your majesty.

_Leah! focus!_

I did finally calm down. When Sam shut the hell up though.  
When I phased back, I was completely naked. I now know why they didn't come and find me, especially Sam. The first Person that Came to find me, was one of the last people that I wanted to see; Emily.  
She walked cautiously into the clearing, with absolutely no look as to why I was nude. She was in on it. She walked over and handed me a dress and some underwear. The dress was deffinately not me, but I sure as hell wasn't walking home naked.  
"Are you alright Lee?" She asked nervously like the past couple of years had never happened.  
"Fan-fucking-tastic Emily! How are you?" My tone was ice-cold. It was what she deserved.  
"Lee, don't be like that. It's different now."  
"What the fuck is different now Emily?"  
"You are part of the pack, Leah. Whatever that means for uhm you, I can tell you the truth now"  
"The truth about what?" I honestly doubted that she could shed any light on my fucked up life.  
"About Me and Sam, Leah it's not what you think..." I cut her off.  
"What? he didn't throw me aside for you and your not getting married?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Leah, He imprinted on me."  
"What the fuck is imprinting?  
"You know the sttory of the third wife Lee?"  
"Pfft how could I not.. He had three wives the polygamist. And he loved the third one, more than the others, like nothing else mattered..." I trailled off.  
"Lee imprinting means having someone as your perfect mate. We don't know why it happens, but it's like nothing else matters to Sam... Leah he didn't have a choice...."  
"You always had a choice, the both of you... I don't care whatever freaky werewolf shit is going on here Emily! You both had a choice!" "Leah it's like he was made for me. I wish that It wasn't true... I wish that I didn't do this to you Leah" She was crying now. weird.  
"Emily...."I lost it. And Phased again.

By the time I had calmed down enough to phase back, she was back with another set of clothes.  
She took my hand but I quickly shook her off and took off walking down the road ahead of her.  
"Leah..." She called out. But I had had enough. It was bad enough to know that Sam didn't want me anymore. I guess it made more sense now, why he did it, not that it made me hate them any less than before. But to know how happy we were and then for fate to intervene? To know that all that time, it was fate for him to marry someone else? And that I'm some sort of genetic freak toying in the world of make believe? What-the-fuck?

When I got back to the house, they were all on the verandah. Mum, Dad, Seth, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam and old Quil Artera. They looked like the firing squad. Dad came up to me first.  
"Is it true Leah?"  
I slipped. I phased into the monster that I was resigned to.  
The vestiges of shame meant that I couldn't look my father in the eye.  
But I herd a strange gasp and looked up instintively.  
My Dad was doubled over, his face grimaced in Pain. He soon clutched his arm to his chest.  
"Dad! Mum whats wrong! " Seth schreeched. Mum ran forward and immediately looked at Sam  
"Sam, Harry's having a Heart attack... please, please just go and ring an ambulance"  
Oh No, please anything but this.  
Emily Dashed to the phone, out of sight.  
Sam lept forward and phased, into a big black wolf.

_Leah, you have to calm down! For Harry's sake._

What? Why?

_Leah, up until today it has been the burden of the Quileute Sons. Sons Leah.  
There was never any female wolves.  
Only you.  
_  
I was too worried to care about what Sam had to say. My dad was dying before my eyes.  
I felt the tears slide down my furry cheeks, but I pushed them away, they couldn't help my now.  
My Dad was on the ground now and surrounded by the pack.  
I concentrated very hard, and soon found myself human again, however Emily soon ushered forward with a robe for me.  
I didn't care in the slightest about her in this second. I Rushed forward to be next to Seth, who was at my fathers right hand.

He looked so peaceful and quiet, for such a horrible thing to be happening.  
I wanted to hit him.  
It didn't look like he was putting up much of a fight.  
I would hate him forever if he gave up on me now.

The ambulance took forever. Seth said it was ten minutes, but it wasn't quick enough. we sped through the wet highways to Forks Hospital.  
Dad was wheeled in through the emergency exit and we were ushered into a private waiting room, which didn't assure me that everything was going to be alright.  
Sam and Jacob must have called everyone, because soon enough, Billy, Charlie, The pack, Old Quil and all the rest, everyone that Dad had loved was here.

The waiting was torture.  
I had just found out that I was a werewolf, that vampires were real and that my ex-boyfriend wasn't with me anymore because fate had intervened.

Seth would not sit still.  
He twitched, shuffled his feet, but this was better than my Mother, who sat immaculately still.  
And in the generic, white hospital waiting room, it was hard to calm myself.  
As each minute passed, I grew more anxious.  
I watched the thin silver hands of the crappy hospital clock click at a glacial pace.  
The only thing to do was read through these crappy gossip magazines. Not my style but I had to do something. The first one had a face of some blonde girl, ranting about how she shot to fame.  
A Hollywood Ending as they put it. Eurgh, next page was a woman who had found a briefcase of cash on her way to work.  
I'm not glad for her. Why on earth me?  
Why did fate have to fuck up everything that mattered to me.  
As if my life wasn't shitty enough before.

"Are you Harry Clearwater's Family?" The Doctor approached with a Sombre expression.  
"Yes, I'm his wife" Mum said strongly as Seth hugged her  
"I'm very sorry, but we did all we could, he had a massive heart attack, and there was very little that could be done..."  
"He's Gone?" Charlie said as he rubbed his very red eyes.  
"I'm afraid so"

*****

The world that I had known was gone.  
Where myths and fairytales didn't come true and fuck up your life.

The ride home from the hospital was far worse than the ride there.  
As soon as I got home I ran into my room, and cried like I had never allow myself to before.

My dad was never coming home and I knew that it was all my fault.  
I knew that fate had screwed me over once again.  
In all the history of the Quileute wolves, there had never been a female wolf.  
I was a freak, a girlie-wolf.

A bitter, twisted harpy that had just lost her dad and found out that she was a werewolf.  
Christ I needed a therapy session. Ha!  
If I ever told a therapist the truth I would be committed.  
It may have been a pleasant change from the pack.  
And from Sam.

Just when I thought I was getting a little better, a little less bitter about the whole Sam thing, When I was escaping the Pain, I was bound to him for life, just not how it should have been if this crap didnt exist.  
The tears streamed freely down my face.  
Just when I thought I was getting somewhere, Life fucks me over.  
Well screw the stupid world.


End file.
